


Fifty Shades of Mikaelson: Shade 1

by Sovereign_Saraya



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: A fifty shades of grey spin off. Mr Mikaelson will see you now.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Richmond Virginia is the home to Mikaelson Enterprises, one of the largest companies in the US to date, with countless connections across the country and the world. After receiving the company from the untimely death of their parents and younger brother Henrik the six remaining siblings all took a share and equal role within the company. 

The loss of their parents and younger brother was hard on the remaining family and became so tough on Freya and Finn that they ultimately took a step back from public eye of the company and became silent partners, this allowed Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah to have a free rein on the company so to speak.

What made Mikaelson Enterprises different to all the others was the fact that it didn’t have one sole purpose. The company originally thrived at investing low market sales. Rather than take the risk and invest in the higher term stock markets each sibling took to different sectors and reaped the rewards of their own doing which allowed them endeavour into other opportunities.

Each sibling was different, Rebekah stuck to fashion. Her aim was that she wanted people to look great whilst not breaking the bank and so she worked with a large team of designers to manufacture a line of clothing that was stylish while being at affordable prices. Kol and Niklaus went into business together to create the bourbon of bourbons, wanting to create a new brand and enjoying the odd glass or two led them to a likely partnership. Elijah was different compared to his other siblings rather than go out into the world and create a new product he used his studies and degree and built a highly respectable law firm. And each separate business venture was all under the same roof in the tallest building in the city.

Springtime in Richmond was often cold and or wet, and as I watched from my large bedroom window the weekend hustle and bustle of those wanting to get to work on time hurried in large packs and then would disperse quickly into different buildings. I padded barefoot through my large apartment, still half asleep, yawning and stretching relying on my auto-poilet function to get me to my kitchen so I could sort myself out with a cup of coffee and some much needed breakfast. Scratching my scalp with my nails I waited for the kettle to boil when I heard my laptop ping with an email. Groaning that I had emails to read on my day off, I ignored them whilst I carried on waiting for the water to boil but then the glorious chime of the skype ringtone filled my ears and I begrudgingly went over to my desk and answered the call. 

“You’ve got some explaining to do love.” Klaus said, as I clicked on accept.

“I'll take your late night business meeting went well.” I teased back wiggling my eyebrows, carrying my laptop to my kitchen island. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Caroline was the representative for the Salvatore’s?” 

“I didn’t want you to have...performance issues.” I replied with a higher tone of voice whilst also swinging my hips as my back was to the camera while I continued to fix up my daily dose of caffeine. 

“You can do better…” Klaus deadpanned sounding unamused. 

“Is that what Caroline said, aww champ.” I said as I turned back around to the camera with a mug in hand sipping away at the hot liquid. 

“I need you in the office today.” He said changing the subject. 

“You know I don’t work Saturday’s.” I replied, leaning back against the kitchen cupboards taking another sip of coffee. 

“Kol needs a new assistant…”

“And that is my problem how?” I sassed back.

“Unless you want the extra workload? I suggest you find somebody.” Klaus said smugly as he raised his eyebrow. 

I leaned towards the camera slightly. “I mean the extra money would be nice but it doesn’t quite fit in with my schedule, but who in their right mind is going to put up with your brother? Come on how am I meant to pitch this? By the way the guy you're going to be working for is arrogant and so self absorbed not to mention he thinks he’s the hottest and smartest guy in the room.” I ranted sarcastically. 

“I’ll see you within the hour Y/N.” He said bluntly and he ended the call. 

Letting out a huff I closed the laptop lid in a swift motion and leant back on the kitchen cabinets and took my time drinking my coffee. I glanced up at the clock, I saw I had forty five minutes to get into work, putting my now quarter empty coffee cup in the sink I headed over to my bedroom and picked out some clothes to wear. Selecting a form hugging, white knee length dress with a thin black belt, I then moved into my on-suite bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

As I entered the building to my workplace I did my usual rounds of saying my good mornings and made my way to the elevator. Standing patiently I waited for the metal doors to open and it made me think back to my very first day at the offices working for Niklaus or Klaus as he liked to be called. I was fresh out of college and had my tuition debt looming over my head and as I read through the job adverts in the daily paper I saw that there was a position at the esteemed Mikaelson Enterprises, hearing that it was good money I applied for it and I had been working happily here for the past two and a half years. 

Strolling through into Klaus’ office he looked un-amused just like he was in the video call earlier.

“You're late…” He scolded.

“I told you I don’t work Saturday’s.” I sassed back. 

“Do you want to find yourself unemployed?” He threatened. 

“Oh please you couldn’t even last a day without me, I know you better than you know yourself. Tell me again who is it that sends out Christmas cards to the shareholders? Or handles organizing all of your meetings?” I replied, rolling my eyes at his lame threat. 

“Organizing meetings are a part of your job Y/N.”

“Ahhh Y/N there you are darling, here is the list of candidates you asked for.” Kol interrupted, walking into Klaus’ office interrupting mine and his bickering and Kol hands me a stack of files.

Taken aback by the weight of the files, I gave him a sarcastic smile. “I did?” I asked, gritting my teeth sending my boss daggers with my eyes. 

“Brother would you like to join me for a drink? The distillery has a new batch they would like us to try.” Kol asked. 

“Would love to, I’ll catch up in a few moments just have a few things to sort out here before we leave.” Klaus replies and with that Kol says his goodbyes and leaves the office. 

“Really? You're calling me into work so you can play hooky?” I questioned, gesturing with my hand.

“Duty calls. If it makes you feel better you can work here.” Klaus says with a smile and gets up from his desk and grabs his leather jacket and heads for the door.

“Would you also schedule a meeting with Marcel?” He asked as he turned slightly facing me. 

“Sure, how does the 10th of kiss my ass sound?” I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

“Perfect love, I’ll see you later.” 

Klaus left his office and I let out another huff, so much for spending my saturday at home binge watching tv whilst having a face mask on and eating a tub of ice cream, hanging up my woolen coat on the coat stand I placed the files on his desk. Slumping back against the leather office chair I reached out for the phone and slotted it under my ear and shoulder as I dialled the number for Marcel’s office while I looked at the first  résumé. 

_ “Hello Gerard Corporation, Davina speaking.”  _

“Hey Davina, it's Y/N.” I replied whilst scanning down the document. 

_ “Hi, Y/N! What can I do for you?”  _ Davina asked in a chirpy tone.

“Can I book Klaus in to see Marcel next week? I did say it’ll be the 10th of kiss my ass but if that doesn’t work does the 6th?” I asked her, spinning in the chair. 

I heard a chuckle down the line.  _ “I have no idea how you can get away with talking to your boss like that!”  _

“Takes practice, don't worry though in a year or two you’ll be speaking to Marcel exactly the same way.” 

_ “I doubt it, but you're in luck Marcel is free on the 10th. I’ll email you a confirmation this afternoon. But why are you working today? I didn’t think you worked on a Saturday?” _

“Yeah so did I. Klaus called this morning saying that Kol needs a new assistant and that unless I want the extra workload to find someone suitable.” I replied with a grumble. 

_ “Oh dear. Have you found anyone yet?” _ She asked.

“Well so far I’m on the first one but listen to this.”

_ “Ok.” _

“I’m hardworking, loyal to a fault and will complete any task given to me to the best of my ability.” I said in a completely different accent and all I could hear from the other line was Davina laughing.

_ “Kol is...a difficult person anybody sweet and nice would just crumble under him.”  _

“Tell me about it, well here's to hoping I can find someone in this stack who can stick it to him. I best get back to work but fancy going for a drink on Friday night?” 

_ “Sure thing, let me know how it goes. Speak to you later Y/N.” _

“Bye D.” I said as I put the phone down and got back to looking at the applicants. 

Taking another of the  résumés I left the office and headed to the breakroom to fix myself another hot drink. As I was leaning over the counter waiting for the coffee maker I heard a clearing of the throat. 

“Nice to see your putting in the extra hours Y/N. Niklaus seems to have taken the hint about getting you to work one weekend a month.” Elijah says. 

Slapping the document on the counter I span around. “Do you really have to make me sound so cheap Elijah?” I teased feigning that he hurt my feelings. 

“Deepest apologies Y/N, you are looking lovely today might I add.” Elijah says.

“Why thank you, what brings you to this floor?” I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes.

“I was hoping to see Niklaus, is he available?” 

“Wasted your time I’m afraid, he’s playing hooky with your brother down at the distillery. No idea what time he will be back. But I can call you once he gets back into the office?” I suggested, picking up the cup and slid the résumé under my arm. 

“That would be rather helpful, thank you. I couldn’t help but also notice that some of my brothers' employees were looking a little frazzled. Perhaps you could aid them?” Elijah said back. 

“I’m a secretary Elijah, I’m not running a day-care when your brother goes out.” I replied pulling a face, rolling my eyes and walked past him leaving him alone. 

As I walked through the office back to Klaus’ office one of his employees called Joshua collared me. “Miss Y/N the fax machine isn’t working.” He uttered stumbling over his words. 

“Joshua darling, did they not teach anything at college? Here hold this.” I started, handing him my coffee cup and file and went to the fax machine to which was surrounded by a few other members of staff. 

“Listen up children.” I called out. 

“Bessie has done her service over the years you just need to know how to deal with her.” I added as I lifted up a flip, kicked the bottom drawer and pulled out the paper jammed. 

“Thank you.” I said quickly taking my cup and file and made a rather sharp getaway and back into the safety of Klaus’ office. 

I spent the remaining part of the afternoon going through the remanding  résumés and to be honest out of the thirty I had read none of them stood out to me, the majority of the applicants were female and seemed ‘too nice’ and I didn’t think they would stand a chance, what male applicants were there also didn’t seem to be packing much in the spunk department. Looking at the clock on the wall I noticed that it was three-thirty and I was seriously hoping that Klaus and Kol would be making their way back to the office soon so I could go home. When I had an idea. Picking up the receiver on the phone I dialled a number to which I hoped would be the saviour I needed. 

_ “Hello.” _

“Cami? Hey It’s Y/NN how are you? Just a quick one, are you still looking for another job?” I asked, twirling the wire around my forefinger.

_ “Y/NN, I’m good thanks and yeah I am. Why do you know of somewhere?” _ She asked me back.

“How do you feel working at the same building I work at? My boss's brother Kol, he’s looking for a new assistant. I will warm you though, he may be hot but he can be an ass.” I told her with a chuckle.

_ “Honestly I’ll take what I can get, the hours at the bar are getting fewer and fewer.”  _

“Pop down to the office on Monday. I’ll schedule an appointment so you can meet him and get a feel for the place.”

_ “Alright I’ll do just that, thank you so much Y/NN.”  _

“No worries Cami glad I could help.”

Ending the call and putting the phone back, the door to the office swung open and Kol and Klaus stumbled in, while Klaus propped himself up by holding onto the back of the sofa, Kol crash landed onto it. 

Raising an eyebrow. “I take it the tasting at the distillery went well?”

“That it did love.” Klaus slurred back.

“Did you find me a new assistant? Y/N” Kol asked me, shifting his position on the sofa.

“I did, I’ve set up an appointment on Monday so you can meet her. If she is too your liking she can start as soon as.” I replied back to him, moving to another part of the room that had a jug of water, pouring it into two glasses. I handed one to each of the boys. 

Klaus and Kol looked at me and then at the glass of water in their hand, letting out a sigh I made a drink up motion with my hands. 

“Elijah was also looking for you earlier, I did tell him I would contact him when you got back to office however I don’t think now is a good time. And that is also me done for the day thank you very much.” I added and collected my things and left the office. 

Walking into my apartment I was exhausted, dumping my handbag and coat on the sofa I stripped off and turned the shower on. Standing underneath the water flow I enjoyed having the hot water fall onto and down my body as I felt the day drain away from me. 

Monday came and I was back in the office like normal and already typing away at my desk which was located just outside Klaus’ office. I was in the process of sorting through some of the stray bits of paperwork that was scattered on my desk when the familiar notification came through. Glancing at the screen I let out a scoff, Klaus wanted to see me in his office. Pulling out the USB drive that was in my computer and strutted into the room. 

“His lordship wishes to see me.” I teased, mocking a curtsy. 

“Did you type up the transcript from the Salvatore meeting?” He asked bluntly. 

“Yes it’s all on here but you also have paper copies in the bottom drawer in your desk, you have a meeting in twenty minutes with Marcel and I also made a reservation at that fancy restaurant for you and Caroline at eight.” I replied, motioning to the USB stick in my hand when I mentioned it. 

“What would I do without you love?” 

“Probably you wouldn’t survive at all, but is it really a good idea to be seeing Caroline outside of business negotiations?” I asked him. 

“You see love that when people have too much to drink they let details slip. All you have to do is ask questions. But would you be a sweetheart and pick up my suit from the dry cleaners?” Klaus replies smugly. 

“If you say so, but in my opinion playing Caroline like the way your aiming is just a dick move. And what did your last slave die of?” I told him bluntly. 

“Love I’m not playing your friend. I’m playing the odds so I can win the bothersome game between us and Salvatore’s just remember who you get your paychecks from, and we ‘evil villains’ have minions such as yourself to go and pick up dry cleaning. Now if you don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Just if you do you know find yourself in a compromising position later make sure you wrap it before you tap it.” I sassed, winking at him and left the office. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday morning came and when I arrived into work that morning I noticed that Klaus wasn’t in his office like he normally was. Smirking I made my way to the small cubicle that was situated outside his office, dropping my handbag. I booted up my computer and headed over to the break-room to make myself my mornings cup of coffee before sitting down and starting the mountain of jobs I had for the day. With a mug of caffeine in my hand I started to make the return journey back to my desk but I started to get closer and closer to my desk I noticed I already had a visitor. An unannounced visitor to say the least.

“Good morning Stefan, what can I do for you?” I asked politely as I approached the back of him. 

“Y/N, is Klaus in?” He asked, turning around to face me. 

“Not yet, but I presume your visit has some importance considering you're here in person and not doing your business over the phone.” I replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Klaus took Caroline out for dinner last night.” 

“I’m well aware of that since it was me who made the reservation.” I stated, bringing my cup to my lip sipping at the liquid. 

“And you approve of this?” He questioned, crossing his arms.

“I have no power to say who Caroline should or shouldn’t go to dinner with. I was simply following instructions to make a dinner reservation for two. Who Klaus chooses to take to dinner is none of my concern either.”

“Caroline is meant to be your friend.” Stefan said, slightly raising his voice.

“Just because my boss isn’t here, it doesn’t mean you can have a go at me. I voiced my concerns to Klaus but as you know just because I give great advice it doesn’t mean the said person who I gave it to will follow that advice.” 

“Well next time you speak to Klaus tell him the deal is off.” Stefan says in a blunt tone shrugging his shoulders.

I stared blankly at Stefan, I never said a word and just continued to drink my coffee.

Stefan let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let my anger out on you Y/N.” Stefan apologised. 

“Look I get that you like Caroline, but maybe instead of hiding your feelings tell her! Otherwise countless other men are going to swoop in and date her. Would you like me to get Klaus to ring your office when he comes into work later?” I attempted to say to try and smooth things over.

“No it’s...it’s fine. You have your message to tell Klaus and I got what I wanted to hear.” Stefan said, obviously still in a mood. 

And with that Stefan left my desk and I watched him head towards the elevators. Letting out a sigh I sat in my office chair and placed my cup on the coaster beside my computer monitor. Clicking open my emails I started to compose one to the shareholders when my office phone rang. Half mindedly I picked it up and slotted it in between my shoulder and ear whilst I continued to type out the email.

“Good morning, Mikaelson Enterprises Y/N speaking how can I help you?”

_ “Hello love, just wanted to check in. How is everything?”  _

“Well one of us has to be here to try and clean up your messes.” I deadpanned, as I stopped typing to grasp hold of the phone.

_ “Excuse me?” _

“I’ve just had Stefan Salvatore come in the office looking for you, but because your god knows where I got the brink of his anger. I’m a secretary Klaus, not your meat shield! I warned you taking Caroline out to dinner was a bad idea. And because of your ego and wanting to get one over on them it cost you the deal proposal. So well done.” I replied to him as bluntly as possible. 

_ “Taking Caroline out to dinner was just a method to get her to spill some inside secrets. Nothing more.”  _ Klaus replied, matching my blunt tone. __

“You know that. I know that but clearly Stefan didn’t. So you need to get your ass back in the office to deal with the shit that you’ve caused!” I ranted and put the phone down.

Yes I knew that shouldn’t have put the phone down on Klaus but there are times where he just pisses me off and his actions last night were stupid and a prime example of that. But knowing my luck he is going to be in a foul mood when he comes into the office, but the one thing I did have to my advantage was the fact I was never scared when he lost his temper, something I alone shared with his brothers and sister. 

Going back to the email I quickly got it typed out, pressing send I then went back to work to tidy the folders and bits of paper I had in and on my desk. Then about fifteen minutes later Klaus comes into the office and demands me into his office. Rolling my eyes and leaving the remaining bits of paper on my desk I made my way inside. Closing the door was all the time I had when as soon as I did the yelling started.

“You don’t speak to me like the way you did earlier!” His voice bounced off the walls in the office. 

“You employed me Klaus, you know that I take no crap from anybody and that includes you. So no I won’t apologise for my actions.” I told him, crossing my arms. 

“You also don’t get any sympathy from me for being so damn bloody stupid! All that work you and your brother have put in has gone down the drain. Not to mention the countless late nights I had to put in. All for what? To smooth over that ego of yours finally beating the Salvatore’s?”

He got up from his desk, the chair spinning from the quick action and he stormed towards me. He looked like a predator protecting his territory. Klaus backed me up to the nearest wall and his eyes pierced through my own and I swallowed the building saliva that I had in my mouth. 

“Have you quite finished Y/N?” He growled deeply.

“Yes.” I breathed, biting my lip.

With my last word Klaus’ lips crashed onto my own, his arms caged me so close so I couldn’t escape not that I wanted to. His lips so hungry and my heartbeat spiked at his dominant actions. It was no secret I loved to get Klaus angry just so I could get out bursts just like this as his lips made his way to my neck. I reached around and draped my arms around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life as I climbed higher and higher in pure bliss. 

Using his knee he parted my legs and he grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling it hard, I moaned and my mouth opened just enough for him to slip his tongue inside, exploring every inch like he had done in the past. The action was painful but also pleasurable at the same time it always left me wanting more.

“You. Always. Know. How. To. Push. My. Buttons.” Klaus said in between kisses. 

“Would you have me any other way?” I asked, breathing heavily, my chest heaving up and down.

“Not in a million years.” 

Moving his arms he brings them to my shoulders and gently runs them down my body, going down the smooth fabric of my dress until he reaches the bottom of my thighs. Lifting the hem of the dress slowly he continues to plant soft kisses on my lips and my neck making sure to not leave any marks visible to anyone else. Brushing his fingertips on my smooth legs I let out a soft chuckle against his mouth but just as things were going to go further a knock on the door. 

Breaking away from each other as quickly as possible, I smoothened my dress and tangled hair and bopped down to the bottom drawer on the filing cabinet to which was located near Klaus’ desk. Keeping my back to the door. Klaus straightened himself up and then sat down at his desk to hide the ever growing problem in his trousers. 

“Come in.” He shouted. 

“Niklaus may I have a moment of your time? I hate to intrude but Y/N wasn’t at her desk.” Elijah started as he entered the office but then he clocked me in the corner of the room.

“Oh, Y/N you're here.”

I turned my head and smiled at the elder Mikaelson. “Sorry Elijah, I was looking for a document to send to another client.” I told him in a sympathetic voice.

“I’ll let you speak in peace, anything else you need Klaus?” I asked him.

“Would you give this to Kol please love? It's the new proposal for the new branding.” He replied, handing me a document in a folder, taking the folder I moved around the room and headed for the door. 

Being the gentleman that he was Elijah opened the door for me, he looked deeply into my eyes and then gave a soft smile. “Goodbye Y/N.” He says as he shuts the door. 

Letting out a breath I ran a hand through my hair and went to my desk to drink the cold beverage on my desk. Blinking my eyes. “That was too close.” I whispered to myself. 

Placing the file down I lent on my desk, dipping my head down slightly to get my bearings back. After a moment I was feeling slightly better and picked up the folder and headed to Kol’s office. 

Knocking on Cami’s door I opened it slowly and popped my head through. 

“Now you look drop dead gorgeous.” I teased playfully. 

“I didn’t quite know what to wear.” She admitted blushing slightly.

“You fit right in. How's your day been so far? Has Kol given you any problems? Or has he been a good boy?” 

“So far so good. It’s been a good day.” She replied with a smile.

“Speaking of Kol, is he in? I have something to give to him.” I said showing her the folder in my hand. 

“Sure go right in.” 

Walking past Cami’s desk I softly knocked on Kol’s door and walked in. He was engrossed in his computer until I cleared my throat. 

“Almost get caught again?” Kol said with a smirk. 

“Bugger off Kol…” I snapped, rolling my eyes at him. 

“Who was it this time? One of my brothers' little minions?” He asked, continuing to tease.

“You're wrong actually.”

I paused.

“It was Elijah.” I finished quickly. 

Kol burst out into a fit of laughter. “I don’t see why you're laughing. Unlike you we haven’t been caught. Yet.” I said, trying to cut out his laughter.

“Yet being the word here darling. I don’t know what you see in my brother. I’ll have to speak to him privately about sharing you.” He replied seductively. 

Rolling my eyes I approached his desk and handed him the folder. “You wouldn’t even know how to handle me sweetheart.” I teased. 

Raising an eyebrow he looked at me. “What's this?” He asked. 

“Open it and you will find out.” I replied as I turned on the ball of my feet and exited the office, saying my goodbyes to Cami I headed back to return to my desk. 

Nearing my desk I was intercepted by Elijah, as I tried to walk around him, he side stepped blocking my path once again. Letting out a huff. “Is there something I can help you with Elijah?” 

“Come for a walk with me.” He offered, gesturing for us both to walk towards the elevator. 

“I have work to do Elijah, can this not wait?” I asked, growing impatient. 

“I assure you it is in your best interests if you come with me now.”

Giving in I walked with him to the elevator. We never spoke and the tension was ever growing as we waited for the metal doors to open. Stepping in first Elijah followed pressing the button to his floor. “What do you want to talk about Elijah?” I asked softly. 

“I heard about the confrontation you had with Mr Salvatore this morning. You handled it rather well I just wanted to know if you were feeling ok?” He replied calmly. 

“We both know that is not what you wanted to say. If you were so concerned you would have come down the moment he left. Try again.” 

“Not one to fall for that trick are we Y/N? I notice how close of a friendship along with the professional one you have with Niklaus. His methods to conduct business are getting…”

“Sloppy?” I finished for him. As the doors to the elevator opened once more and I noticed the much larger hustle and bustle to the floor. It was very different compared to the much more relaxed atmosphere to what I was used to.

Stepping foot outside I waited for Elijah and followed him to his office.

“Exactly, taking the representative for Salvatore Industries out for dinner was not a clever move. I have also had the pleasure of watching you work and furthermore I have suggested to my brother that you handle the business negotiations, you seem to understand people to a higher degree than he or Kol do.” Elijah explained, motioning for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

Removing his grey suit jacket, he placed it on the back of his chair and rolled up his sleeves. 

“I’m a secretary for a reason Elijah.” I replied to him. 

“And what would that be?” He countered. 

“I can leave my work at work.” 

“What would be the difference if you were to handle the business negotiations? Like I mentioned moments ago I have had the pleasure of watching you work. You're quick, snappy and on the ball. You strive for excellence. Niklaus and Kol could learn a thing or two from yourself.” 

“Klaus and Kol don’t have to listen to your suggestions Elijah?” I questioned.

“Unfortunately they do, I happen to be on the board of directors for Mikaelson Enterprises as a whole. Rebekah too. They have to place consideration to any suggestions made and then give a reason if and why they go against any that have been made.” 

“Why are you the one to tell me this Elijah and not Klaus or Kol?” I asked him once again. 

“Your witty and often cut-throat with both of my younger siblings but yet you're polite and sincere with myself why is that?” Elijah asked me.

“Both of them made the mistake of thinking my beauty and good looks were it. I don’t tolerate limitations like that. You never did. Hence the respect I have for you.” 

“And that is another reason why I think you would do an excellent job. Niklaus has agreed to the suggestion all that remains is your response. So Y/N what do you say?” 

“I keep my job as a secretary and negotiate whenever required. Once negotiations are over your brothers can deal with the paperwork that follows suit. I will check over it if it needs to be submitted. I carry on getting my weekends off however I will work one saturday a month.” I replied trying to work the terms to my advantage. 

“Alright I think we have a deal, you would make a wonderful lawyer Y/N.” Elijah says as he gets up and reaches out for me to shake his hand. 

“Perhaps.” I replied with a smile, shaking his hand. 

Leaving Elijah’s office he walked me back to the elevator, as I stepped inside I gave him a soft and sincere smile as the doors closed. Returning back to my floor and waltzing into Klaus’ office I saw him look up from his computer. 

“You took your time, love.” He said with a smirk.

“Better watch your mouth Klaus, you're speaking to your new business negotiator. We won’t be having the Forbes incident happening again. ” I replied walking up to his desk, placing my hands on it and leaning over towards him. My skirt to my dress rose upwards.

“You named it?” He asked, his smirk instantly dropping from his face.

“I had to. Would have been a missed opportunity otherwise.” I told him, giving him a seductive smile. 

“Well how about we go out for dinner tonight? Celebrate in style?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well you can pick me up at seven, just remember to pace yourself and we definitely must continue where we left off.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way love.”

“Please tell me you two aren’t going to go at it again?” Kol teases as he walks inside.

“Why did you have to tell him?” I asked Klaus. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Arriving back at my apartment I slung my handbag on the sofa and made a bee-line for my bedroom. In a mad online shopping binge I had purchased a simple yet elegant and very sexy pale apricot little number. Just covering my knees it showed the right amount of leg, cleavage and defined all of my curves thanks to the bodycon style of the dress. I would just need to pick out the perfect set of shoes to accompany the dress from my ever-growing shoe collection at the bottom of my closet. 

Opening said closet I moved the large rack of clothes to one side and carefully pulled out my dress for tonight's proceedings. With the dress still on its hanger I slotted it on the door for it to hang as I bent down and opened up the first box of heels. 

Looking up and down at the shoes then the dress I shook my head and closed the lid setting it to the side and picked out another set. Doing this motion a few more times and I ended up settling for a pair of strappy black heels which would give me the extra height boost that I was known for and loved. Finishing my outfit designing session I walked over to where I kept my jewelry, opening the small velvet box I inherited from my grandmother I picked out some crystal earrings, a white watch and diamante choker style necklace. 

Checking my hair and makeup by using the large mirror that was situated in the living room about an hour and forty five minutes later, my makeup looked like it was done by the gods and I was dressed to the nines fluffing my hair just giving that extra bit of volume I heard the doorbell to my apartment go off. Grabbing my jacket and handbag I headed to the door opening it slowly.

“Always enjoy making me wait don’t you love?” Klaus teases.

“And yet you love the chase.” I teased back.

“I must say you look ravishing.” He says in that tone of voice I just love whilst offering me his arm.. 

“You don’t scrub up badly yourself either.” I reply and take his arm and with that we left. 

We arrived at the restaurant and were led to our table. Klaus pulls out a chair for me to sit down. 

“I have another proposal for you, love.” Klaus smirks at me, as he takes his seat.. 

Resting my head in my hand I flirtishly flutter my long eyelashes at him. “Oh do tell.” I whisper seductively.

“I know you enjoy playing this game of risk we have going on and I wanted to ask if you wanted to take it to the next step?” 

“And what did you have in mind?” I purred. 

“Dominant and Submissive.” Klaus says as he pulls a folded document from the pocket inside his suit jacket and slides it on the table.

Unfolding the document I gave it a glance. “Is this what I think it is?” I teased playfully.

“If you mean a Dominant/Submissive contract then yes.” He replies with a smirk.

“Give it a read when you get home.” He adds. 

A waiter comes and puts down a champagne bucket filled with ice and places champagne flutes in front of each of us, lifts the bottle from the ice pops the cork and fills each glass up around three-quarters full. 

“A toast, here’s to my new business negotiator.” Klaus says raising his glass in the air. 

“Cheers.” We say in unison and clink glasses together.

Shortly after our toast another waiter appeared and took our orders, Klaus ordered a medium rare steak while I ordered a mushroom risotto. Whilst we were waiting for our food we discussed a little business. 

“I will get in touch with the Salvatore office tomorrow to see if we can get a meeting to renegotiate the business deal we had with them previously before your little mishap. And what have we learned about taking representatives out for dinner?” I told him, sipping my drink.

“Not to do such a thing, especially if the boss fancies them.” Klaus replied with a chuckle.

“Exactly. It’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

The rest of the evening was lovely. Our meals were simply divine and Klaus ended the evening with a walk through the local park nearby from my apartment complex. The fresh air and the cooling temperature was the perfect pairing to this night. As we walked through the park, Klaus draped his overcoat over my shoulders. 

“Seems you can be a gentleman when the time arises.” I teased. 

“Y/N love, you bring out the best in me.” 

“Don’t get sappy on my now Klaus.” I replied and planted a kiss to his cheek, the stubble on his face tickled my lips. 

As the night came to a close Klaus walked me back to my apartment, said our goodbyes, planted the contract firmly in my hands and parted ways. Draping my jacket over the back of the couch I slipped off my shoes and padded to my bedroom. 

Laying on the bed I glanced at the contracts first page.

**Contract** **  
** Made this day _____ of 2020 (‘The Commencement Date’)   
**Between** **  
** Mr Niklaus Mikealson of 259 Wellington Road, Richmond Virginia (‘The Dominant’)

**And** **  
**Miss Y/N L/N of 173 of Lambeth Avenue, Richmond Virginia (‘The Submissive’)  
 **BOTH THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS** **  
**1\. The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.  
 **FUNDAMENTAL TERMS** **  
**2\. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow both the Dominant and the Submissive to explore his/hers sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect for his/her needs, limits and well-being.  
3.Both the Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this agreement will be confidential and subject to the agreed terms and safety measures set out in the contract. (Any additional requirements may be agreed in writing with prior notice.)

I took a breather from reading. It seems that Klaus was serious about this but from looking at it, it seemed to be a general contract agreeing terms and limits. Nothing too difficult. I glanced at the clock seeing the time was close to midnight and settled back continuing to read what I was going to get myself into. 

I went into the office as normal the next morning and arrived before Klaus which was no shocker there, as I made my way to my desk I switched on my computer and headed off to the break room to make myself my usual cup of coffee. Returning with coffee in hand I sat in my chair and loaded up Klaus’ schedule for the day, seeing that he had a reasonable free afternoon I slotted in a meeting appointment at half three. Writing the added change to his day on a postit note I walked into his office and stuck it to his computer monitor and left. After reading through the contract last night it got me thinking about some of the much needed changes and a ‘business meeting’ would be the perfect place to do so.

About thirty minutes later Klaus walked into the office and stood at my desk whilst I was on the phone to Stefan’s assistant  Katherine , but she currently put me on hold and I was getting bored and starting to twiddle the phone cord around my finger. 

“Who are you on the phone to?” He asked in a low tone.

“No, hello Y/N you look nice this morning or thank you for last night I had a lovely time?” I said sarcastically, giving him an eye roll.

“Hello Y/N, you look lovely this morning and thank you for last night.” Klaus deadpanned. 

I gave him a smirk. “I’m trying to get a meeting with Stefan and or Damon, but their secretary is currently giving me the run around. She is getting on my last nerve.”

“Oh hello. Yes this is Y/N, still calling from Mikealson Enterprises.” I replied into the phone trying to hold back the sarcasm. 

_ “I’m afraid that Stefan can’t make any further meetings for the foreseeable future.”  _

And with that the line went dead.

“Son of a bitch!” I yelled, slamming the phone back into the receiver. Huffing and then leaning back in my chair crossing my arms. 

“What did she say?” Klaus asked as he motioned for me to come into his office.

Getting up from my chair I followed him. “Said that Stefan can’t make any future meetings. Katherine Pierce is one fickle bitch, I have no idea how her and Elena are actually related.” 

“Pardon?” Klaus says with an uneasy look on his face.

“Don’t tell me you’ve slept with her too?” I laughed.

“Go on about how her and Elena Gilbert are related.” 

“Ok so Katherine and Elena are twins but their biological mother gave them up as babies. They were both adopted by two different families. But somehow managed to both work for Damon and Stefan. Katherine is Stefan’s assistant whilst Elena is Damon’s.” I explained. 

“You know the ins and outs don’t you?” 

“We secretaries have our own world and we all get along...usually. Anyway you have your scheduled meeting with Elijah in an hour and then I presume you and Kol will be off to the distillery before your appointment at half-past three. So don’t drink too much, you’ll need to be sober to think.” 

“I don’t have any meetings this afterno…” Klaus started but I motioned for him to look at his monitor with my finger. 

“I have a meeting this afternoon.” He stated.

“Oh he reads, you make me so proud.” I said sarcastically. 

The morning had gone without a hitch and Klaus and Kol had indeed left for the distillery and I carried on doing my jobs for the day. And both brothers came back to the office around five minutes before our meeting. 

Klaus swung by my work space. “Can you show the client to the meeting room and I will be along shortly. Just need to go to the little boy's-room love.” 

I nodded. “It’s already set up, enjoy your meeting.” I replied with a sly smile as he already turned his back and headed to the toilets. 

Seeing my opportunity I got up and picked up a folder and headed to the meeting room and took a seat at the head of the table, setting out my contract with the notes I had made along with a pen. 

Klaus walked into the office two minutes later and well the look on his face was a picture worth keeping. “Not the kind of meeting I had in mind love.” 

“What a better way to test drive my new position in the company.” I stated, straightening my posture. 

Clearing his throat Klaus took a seat at the other end of the table, spotting a clean copy of the contract in front of him along with a pen. “So Y/N love, this is your meeting. Proceed when you're ready.” 

“Alright, so page 1. There is a typo mistake in my last name. Please change it.” I said glancing from my notes to Klaus.

Hearing the pen make a note on the page. “An oversight love, I promise.” 

“Next is page 3.  _ The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do so without hesitation or argument. _ Demanded?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes demanded.” He deadpans. 

“Ok, so page 5. Appendix 3. Soft limits.” 

“Following you love.” He says. 

“See anal fisting?” I asked plainly. 

“Yes?” Klaus replied, looking up smirking.

“Strike it out.” I said coldly. 

He let out a huff. “As you wish.” 

“You can cross out vaginal fisting whilst you’re at it.” I told him, eyeing him up and down.

“You positive love?” He asked, playfully.

“Crystal.” 

“And whilst we are on that page.  _ Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?  _ Vibrators? Ok. Dildo’s? Fine, but I do prefer the real thing. If you know what I mean. Genital Clamps? Absolutely not, whilst I am all for spicing up my sex life clamps of any sort are not wanted nor appreciated.” 

“Consider it done Y/N love.” Klaus said in a seductive gravely tone. 

Klaus takes a moment and gets up from his seat, he heads to the cupboard in the room and pulls out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He pours two glasses and places one in front of me and then returns to his seat. 

“Getting me intoxicated won’t help your case Mr Mikealson.” I said playfully. 

He takes a sip from the glass. “No harm in one drink Miss L/N.” I said back. 

“I’m impressed how dedicated you are to this meeting.” 

“I handle your business meetings for a living now Klaus you don’t expect me to half arse it do you?” 

“And that is why I have something else for you, you’re free to request it in the new version of the contract or it can be a verbal agreement between us. But how about I’ll pay you double for the three Saturdays you work?” He asked.

“I would say not to mix business and pleasure but it’s a little late for that don’t you? I’ll accept the double pay but let's not put that in writing, don’t want to give your brother or his lawyers the wrong idea.” I replied with a smirk. 

“I assure you neither my brother nor his firm will lay a hand on this contract love.”

“Back to business then. Bondage? I’m ok with rope, leather cuffs and handcuffs are a fan favourite. Lose the tape and definitely the cable ties.” I stated. 

“Not in a diy mood then Y/N?” He teased. 

I rolled my eyes at his comment. 

“ _ Does the Submissive content to accept the following forms of punishment/discipline?  _ Biting? No, what are you an animal?”

He smirked.

“Genital clamps? We discussed this already. Hotwax? No. Ice? Sounds interesting wouldn’t see it as a punishment though. Whipping? Debatable.” I stated, following my finger as it glided down the page and stopped. 

“Spanking? Well as long as I can call you  **_Daddy_ ** .”  __

  
  
  



End file.
